


Just a little Curious

by Shelbazoidz



Series: Time in a Tree [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, F/F, Spanking, just a lil bit, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbazoidz/pseuds/Shelbazoidz
Summary: Ava has something she'd like to try out but she's god awful at talking about it.





	Just a little Curious

**Author's Note:**

> You ever just get an idea and it just has to come out? Well this came to me while I was reading a book on conservation for class. I have absolutely no earthly idea why. The sin summoned me while I was supposed to be being productive I guess. Song inspiration was Motion by Khalid.

Ava sat in Sara's room avoiding her eyes as Sara tried to get her to look at her. Ava knew if she looked at her she wouldn't be able to get out of this.

“What is it you want to try?” Sara asked again.

“Nothing!” Ava rushed out. She wasn't even sure how she trapped herself into this conversation. They had just been having their usual late night conversation when Ava had made a side comment that she quickly tried to deflect from. But Sara had that look on her face and she knew she wouldn't be able to escape her questioning expression.

“You sure?” Sara’s knowing smirk and raised eyebrow make her look away again.

“Well I just-I-I…” Ava struggled to find the words. Sara watched her usually confident director of a girlfriend attempt to stumble through a sentence. After a few more seconds of struggling she helped her out.   

“Okay okay okay. Pause.” Sara put her hand over Ava’s making her stop talking. Ava ran her hand through her hair in mild frustration at not being able to get the words out.

“Is it something sexual?” She asked and Ava nodded. She knew Ava sometimes had problems expressing what she wanted. She'd gotten better since they had been dating but it still wasn't always easy.

 

“Here, text me what you want to say.” Sara reached over to her nightstand, grabbing Ava's phone and passing it to her.

“What? No! I’m an adult and I can talk about my sexual desires!” Ava huffed as Sara suppressed a giggle at her wording.

“Then tell me what you want to do.” Sara whispered in her ear, her warm breath ghosting over Ava's sensitive skin.

“I just…” She paused and looked at the ceiling before taking the phone from Sara  and quickly started typing a message. Sara smiled and picked up her own phone, scrolling aimlessly as she waited for Ava to finish. She was about 3 videos deep into a cooking blog before she got a message alert.

“Oh looky there I have a message from Ava Sharpe, I wonder what she wants.” She said with a grin.

“Shut it.” Ava said as she hid her face.

“I’ve always kind of wanted to try a-” Her reading of the text was quickly silenced by Ava’s hand over her mouth.

“For the love of god don’t read it out loud!” Ava tried to say seriously but she couldn’t keep her laugh from bubbling out.

“Fine fine.” Sara relented.

 

“ _I've always kind of wanted to try anal.  I just never really met anyone I trusted or wanted to try it out with. But I want to do it...with you, if that’s something you want. Or are into. Are you into it? But the thought has always been appealing….I just wasn’t sure you'd be into it. So I was hesitant to ask. Sorry I’m rambling. ”_

 

Sara nodded as she read through the message. Ava peeked at her, watching her process the text.

“Sooo you want to do anal? That’s not bad.” Ava groaned into her hands at Sara's bluntness, making her laugh. “Don’t be afraid to talk to me, I'm up for a lot of things.” Sara nudged her with her shoulder.

“I’m sorry I just I didn’t want you to think it was weird or something.”

“You don’t have to apologize and it’s not weird. But if there is ever something we both aren’t into that’s alright. We’re different people. Okay?” Sara said then kissed her temple.

“Okay. So um...have you ever?”  She trailed off, lifting her head to look at her.

“ Done it? A few times, it's alright for me.” Sara shrugged.

“Alright in a good way or a bad way?” Ava questioned.

“It wasn't bad but it also wasn't something I'd do often.” Sara could see the gears turning in Ava's head.  “Listen we don’t have to do anything crazy, we can start easy.”

“So what does that mean?”

“There's lots of toys. Or fingers work just fine too. Whatever you want.”

“Umm...maybe toys?” Ava said hesitantly.

“You want to look at some?” Ava nodded and Sara pulled up a site on her phone, showing her a few items.

“That one doesn’t look to bad.” She pointed on the screen, clicking the link.

“Ah. Not a bad choice.” The more they talked about it the more at ease Ava got, asking a few questions here and there. They finally settled on one after a half hour.

“I could have it sent to your place or just have Gideon-” Ava held up her hand stopping her.

“No! Please don’t bring Gideon into our sex lives.”

 

“Nothing I haven’t seen before, Director Sharpe.” Gideon interrupted, making Sara fall backwards onto the bed laughing. Ava let out an exasperated sigh pulling the covers over her head. A few days later Ava sat in her apartment alone, staring at a box that had just been delivered to her door. She tapped her fingers on the counter, debating if she wanted to open it  now or when Sara came over tomorrow. She decided to wait and keep herself busy in the meantime. After doing a few chores around her house, her impatience got the better of her. Quickly she opened the box and peered at its contents. She picked up the silver butt plug, its flared base ending with a dark red colored jewel. It had a good weight to it as she turned it in her hands, though she was a little bit intimidated by the size of it. The thought of it being inside of her shifting in the chair excitedly.

She went into her bedroom, storing it away for future use. The idea of Sara using it on her still had not left her mind. In a attempt to ignore the mental image Ava continued the last few chores she still had left. Her mind drifted back to Sara and finally her desire got too much for her to ignore. She climbed onto her bed, the thought still fresh in her mind as she went to undo the front button of her jeans. She rubbed herself through her underwear, lifting her hips slightly in rhythm with her movements. She slipped her hand under her waistband, gathering some wetness to roll it back over her clit. Images of Sara’s nimble fingers doing it to her playing in her head. Just as she was about to push two fingers in her phone started ringing. Ava paused looking over to the lit screen, she realized it was a video chat from Sara and sat upright.

 

“Hey, babe.” She answered.

“Hey beautiful, just calling to make sure we’re on for tomorrow?” Their mess of a first date always had them checking in with each other before hanging out to make sure their insane jobs hadn’t had an emergency.  

“Yup still on.”

“How’s the cleaning ritual going, neat freak?” Sara teased.

“Hey! I’m not a neat freak, I just like my things organized. And it was going fine until I got sidetracked.”

“How’d you get sidetracked?” Sara cocked her head to the side.

“Well the toy got here today. I was going to wait to open it with you but I couldn’t. Then I started thinking about you using it on me and...” She trailed off, heat creeping up her neck.

“Ava Sharpe are you having fun over there without me?” Sara’s sat up in her chair, intrigued.  

“Maybe.”

“Well don’t stop on my accord.” Sara smirked. Ava paused for a second, before returning her hand to where it was. “Tell me what you were thinking.” Sara said as she watched her.

“I was thinking about you…”

“And?”

“Your fingers on me while you put it in me, and how its going to feel.” Ava resumed her movements, as soft moan escaping her lips. She closed her eyes letting her imagination continue. “And how I want you to fuck me.”

“How do you want me to fuck you.”Sara's husky voice asked.

“F-from behind, rough.”  Ava stuttered out her hand working faster.

“It's going to feel so good baby.” Sara purred.

“I know. Fuck.” Ava cursed as she pushed two fingers in. Her mind going blank for a second as she could feel heat coiling in her stomach.  

“Are you getting close?”

“Yeah.” Ava huffed out.

“I wanna see you come baby.” As if on cue, Ava’s body when ridged, Sara’s name spilled from her lips. Her fingers stilled as her orgasm hit her. She fell back into her pillow, opening her eyes to see Sara’s smirking face.

“Don’t look so smug.”

“I’m not even there and I’ve already got you calling my name.” She grinned.

“Stop talking or I’m breaking up with you.” Ava laughed.

 

The next evening, Ava threw her keys on the counter as she walked into her apartment. Being cooped up in her office all day sometimes made her antsy. She'd go to the gym for kickboxing classes a few times a week to get rid of the excess energy. Today's class had been rather intense and the warm shower at the gym did nothing to relax her aching muscles. She wandered into the bathroom getting a few oils and epsom salt before starting a bath. The smell of eucalyptus and mint filled her nose as the water ran. After grabbing a cool glass of wine and pulling her hair into a bun she slowly lowered herself into the bath. The soft music she was playing was interrupted by the hum of a portal opening. She peeked open one eye to find Sara looking at her.

“You look really comfortable.” Sara smiled, leaning on the door frame.

“Hey you, you're early.” Ava gave her a light smile.

“We finished up sooner than we thought we would. Mind if I join you?”

“Come on in.” Ava sat up a bit, making room for her. She looked on as Sara got undressed, eyes tracing the soft curves of her body. She climbed in the tub leaning back onto Ava, letting out a content sigh as the warm water relaxed her. They enjoyed the relaxation in comfortable silence, besides Sara stealing a drink from Ava's wine a few times.

“You know if someone told me a year ago I'd be taking a bubble bath with the love of my life while listening to smooth jazz, not sure if I'd believe them.” Sara commented.

“Honestly, same. But I'm really happy I’m here with you now. You make me feel safe, Lance.” Ava kissed her temple, pulling her closer.

“I'm glad. Sometimes..” Sara paused trying to gather her thoughts. “Sometimes I get scared of how much I love you because I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you.”

 

Ava felt Sara's grip on her arm tighten bit as if she'd float away. An image of Laurel Sara had show her a while ago crossed her mind. Sara never really talked about Laurel that much when they first started dating. But Ava heard her say her name in her sleep one night which lead to her crying in Ava’s arms as she talked about her sister. She knew Sara thought about her everyday, each passing day not making the pain of losing her any easier. They both had had a few close calls but Ava couldn't imagine the pain of losing someone that close to her. Now that she had Sara in her life she was honestly a bit scared too.

“I'm not going anywhere. I promise.” Ava hugged her tighter. Sara sighed into the touch leaning back into the embrace. They switched over to a lighter topic, talking about their days and usual antics on the timeship.

“Okay, the water is getting cold, how about we get out?” Sara stood, grabbing them both a towel. She watched Ava step out the tub passing her the other towel, eyes tracing the droplets of water that rolled down her skin. Ava caught her staring in the mirror, turning to face her.

“Like something you see?”

“I do.” Sara walked over pinning her between the counter. Sara leaned up pressing a kiss to Ava's lips. She pulled her closer by her hips, her tongue traced her lips. Ava groaned into the kiss as their tongues met. They parted for a moment, each letting out a labored breath. Sara cupped her center, rubbing her fingers lightly over her. Ava closed her eyes at the touch before pulling her back down for another messy kiss. Sara pulled back again staring deeply into Ava's eyes.

“Do you want to try it out now?” She asked softly as Ava rubbed her thumb over she cheek.

“Yes please.” Ava nodded.

“Go lean over the bed, keep your feet on the floor.” Sara directed. Ava walked over the bed, leaning her top half over it with her ass on full display. She could feel a slight blush creeping up at the position but she was excited.  Ava waited listening to Sara's movements. When she returned she trailed a single finger down Ava's spine. Her hand grabbing one of Ava’s ass cheeks, spreading them slightly. Ava let out a breath.

 

“Relax Aves.” Sara whispered, kissing her shoulder blade. She pumped some lube into her hand, rubbing her fingers together to warm it up a bit. Ava jumped slightly when she felt Sara's wet hand touch her. Her middle finger circled the tight ring of muscle before fractionally dipping inside. She removed the hand, picking up the toy and putting more lube on to it.

“Ready?” She asked and Ava nodded. “I need to hear you.”

“I'm ready.”

“Okay. Tell me if it's too much and we’ll stop.” Sara rubbed up her shoulder one more time.  

Ava felt the tip of the plug on her and she let out a steady breath. A mix of nervousness and excitement coursing through her as Sara started to push it in slowly. Ava wasn't sure how she felt about the foreign feeling until it was halfway in. There was a small bit of discomfort initially but it was overshadowed by the jolts of electricity it sent to her core with every passing centimeter.

“Still good?”

“God yes.” Ava practically growled. Sara pressed the toy in the last few inches till it was fully inside. She raked her nails lightly up and down Ava’s back for a few moments.

“How does it feel.”

“New but in a good way.”

“Good.” Sara placed a kiss on the base of her spine before standing and disappearing back into the bathroom for a moment. Ava shifted her legs making the toy move slightly, the new feeling making her bite her lip. Sara returned wearing their favorite royal blue dildo.

“Get up on the bed.” Sara gave her ass a light slap. Ava ducked her head for a second groaning at the sensation but managed to crawl up onto the bed fully. She felt the bed dip as Sara crawled up behind her, rubbing the head of the dildo slowly through her soaked center.

“Sara don’t tease me please...I can’t-” Ava clutched at the sheets as Sara pushed all the way in with one thrust. Slowly she pulled back out and pushed all the way back in again. Picking up a slow rhythm that had Ava panting, she'd never felt so full before. She could feel the plug with every thrust, the pleasure making her mind go blank. Sara suddenly gave her ass a hard slap, the sting made Ava gasp.

“Oh fuck!” Ava cursed as Sara doubled her efforts, slamming into her. Ava fell forward slightly, resting on her forearms. She let out another high pitched moan as Sara hand came down across her ass again. “Harder.” She begged. Ava wasn’t usually this loud but it was a welcome surprise to both of them. Sara gripped her hips with both hands, pulling her hips back with every thrust forward. Ava’s orgasm hit her by surprise she cried out as Sara continued to pound her. She didn't let up, leaning over to rub her fingers over Ava's sensitive clit. Ava moaned into the mattress feeling herself already starting to build up again. Sara grunted with the effort as Ava writhed beneath her.

“A-ah I'm gonna...” She couldn't form coherent sentence as Sara’s hips snapped forward, fingers circling her clit.

“You gonna come again for me?” Sara panted, hand moving swiftly. Ava's body froze as he second orgasm washed over her, she practically screamed into the covers. Her body felt boneless as she fell forward all the way onto the bed after Sara pulled out. Sara undid the harness, tossing it to the foot of the bed. Ava took some time to steady her breathing before she was able to flip back over to look at her.

“You. Up here. Now.” She commanded pointed to her face and Sara obliged smiling. She slowly made her way up Ava’s body, leaving stay kisses as she moved stopping once her knees framed her head.  Ava looped her arms over her hips pulling her down to her mouth. Sara gasped at the contact reaching out the grab the headboard.

 

She dipped her tongue inside of her, the shallow thrust driving Sara mad. She ground her hips downward to try and get Ava to push in deeper. When she finally pushed her tongue in, Sara gripped her hair with one hand letting out a soft moan.

“Yes. Yes. Yes.” She chanted as she rode her face. Ava gripped her hips tighter to keep her stable as her tongue started tracing mind numbing patterns over her clit.  Sara felt like she should be a little embarrassed about how fast she was about to come but she had gotten so turned on while fucking Ava. She threw her head back, a silent scream on her lips as she came. Ava hummed in delight as she felt Sara’s thighs shaking. Sara let out a breath, pushing her still damp hair back out of her face. She carefully climbed off Ava, who was laying in the middle of the bed with a happily blissed out expression.

“Hello? Earth to Ava?” Sara laughed sliding up next to her. She placed a lazy kiss on her lips, snapping Ava back to the present.

“Sorry, I zoned out for a second there. I think you actually fucked me senseless.” She laughed.

“You liked it, I'm guessing?” Sara grinned already knowing her answer.

Ava turned over to look at her feeling the toy shift again. The movement igniting her arousal.

“Loved it.” She smiled pressing a kiss to Sara's matching one.

“Ready to go again, Lance?” She asked and she climbed on top of Sara, looking down at her.

“Always.” Sara pulled her down for a kiss, wrapping her legs around her waist.

Ava went into work the next day sitting at her desk. She could still feel the spot Sara smacked on her ass the previous night. She realized she enjoyed still being able to feel the mark and mentally noted to talk to Sara about exploring that.

**Author's Note:**

> You know the song Please Me by Cardi B and Bruno Mars just came out and it totally would have worked for the previous story. That song is dangerous. Anyways this ended up being longer than I thought it would be but things kept popping into my head. Was it okay? Lemme know yall! Thanks for reading!


End file.
